A Shadow from the Past
by Dawn at the Door
Summary: Kenshin and Kaoru have been happily married for some time. But a figure from Kenshin's past returns and threatens their bright future. K&K, this is my first fanfiction. Not for Tomoe fans.
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Kenshin and Kaoru are happily married and ready to start their own family. But when a shadow from Kenshin's past comes back their bright futures no longer look so promising. K&K. Not for Tomoe fans.

Disclaimer: It is quite obvious that I don't own any of this, otherwise I would be rich.

Kenshin looked at the sky from where he stood. It was a clear night and the moon was full, casting pale light upon him. Kenshin glanced back at Kaoru. She slept peacefully, her belly protruded from underneath the blanket and her chest rose evenly when she would breath. Soundlessly Kenshin approached his wife and gently placed a hand upon her stomach. Kaoru was six months pregnant and she was just beginning to show, and Kenshin was excited to become a father with the one woman he loved most.

"Kaoru," Kenshin whispered her name into the humid night air. She stirred a bit, and then nestled back down into the futon. Kenshin smiled down. She was beautiful; her midnight tresses were unbound, spreading around her body like a halo. Her eyelashes contrasted greatly with her milky skin. But her soul was what made Kenshin love her. She was different from any other woman he had met, and many beautiful women had wanted their ways with him. But Kaoru had managed to pin him down, captivating him with her innocence, pureness, and love. She would make a wonderful mother.

"Tomoe," a shadow fell across Kenshin's face as he spoke. Weeks ago she had showed up at the dojo, claiming that Kenshin hadn't killed her and that she still loved him. Kaoru had been devastated. She was still kind and polite to his former wife, but Kenshin knew of her fear that she harbored within her. What if he fell in love again with his old wife? What if he left her? Kenshin shook his head, clearing his thoughts away.

"I'll never leave you Koishi," Kenshin had assured her before, trapping her in a fierce hug. But he couldn't lie, he still had feelings for his former wife, and seeing her now as beautiful as ever didn't help the situation. Kaoru had been afraid to tell Kenshin of her pregnancy. In the end, Megumi told him. This hurt Kenshin in more than one way.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kenshin demanded. "Why did Megumi have to tell me? What are you so afraid of Koishi?"

"You don't understand!" Kaoru had cried before him as she tried to explain. Her small body had huddled up into a tight ball. "I don't want to pin you down; I don't want to force you to stay with me because of a child!"

"Kaoru," Kenshin had tried to come closer to her, to wrap her in his arms and comfort her.

"I want you to stay because you love me," Kaoru had cutely wiped her eyes as she stared intently at him. "I don't want to trap you with this child." Kenshin once again shook his head, clearing away the awful memory. He hated to see Kaoru cry, especially when he was the cause. He once again glanced down at his wife's peaceful face. New worry lines had begun to crease around her mouth and nose. Kenshin softly reached down and tenderly traced his finger alongside Kaoru's mouth and nose, a small attempt to make the worry lines go away.

"I love you," Kenshin leaned over kissed Kaoru's temple, holding himself erect for a moment, before releasing her.

"Kenshin," Kaoru whispered in her sleep. Her hand snuck out and latched onto his. Kenshin felt a smile grow on his face. Gently, Kenshin crept back into bed with his wife and pulled her closer to him. She easily fit next to his body, like a puzzle piece falling into place. Her head fit perfectly on his chest and she draped her arms over his chest, a half hug. Kenshin smiled as he wrapped his arms around Kaoru's waist and pulled and as close to him as possible. One of his hands trailed up and down her back while his other remained around her waist, acting as a firm yet gentle band encasing her body. Another memory assaulted Kenshin as he closed his eyes and settled back in his bed. The night, or the night he presumed, Kaoru had been impregnated. She had been beautiful, opening up her body to him, allowing him to take what he wanted, what he needed. Her cries were forever etched into his mind. He loved it, loved her. He loved the way her slim body arched up against his, the way her back would curve when they were near release. He loved it when she huddled up against his body, her silent way of begging him for more. He loved the feel of her bare back underneath his hand, the way when he rubbed her back she would crush her naked body against his. And Kenshin wanted more. But ever since Tomoe had returned Kaoru had been very reluctant, and Kenshin was not one to push. Soon, they had stopped all together. Even now Kenshin craved her, but he refused to let himself give in to instincts. He loved her to much to force her into something, even if it was something she enjoyed. Maybe when their child was born, things could return to normal.

"Maybe Tomoe will leave," Kenshin thought, but even that thought made him sad. His heart was split in two, and even though he had made his mind up to stay with

Kaoru, he wanted Tomoe. Half of him cursed her, wanted her to leave for the sake of his new family. The other half of him wanted her near; just so he could watch and make sure she was safe. The whole situation was hurting Kaoru.

"Kenshin," Megumi had hissed a warning. "She can't handle this. Her hormones are raging and she needs a stable environment. This is not what I call stable!" She was right, Kenshin knew this. And he tried his very best to offer Kaoru a stabile environment, but it wasn't enough. He didn't sooth her enough, didn't rub her shoulders enough. He was too busy trying to keep both women happy to completely concentrate on Kaoru. Tomoe certainly wasn't making this any easier. Even Kenshin had to admit that she was trying to lure him away from Kaoru, and it wasn't easy to sooth Kaoru on a subject that they both knew was true. Of course, Kaoru never yelled, never fought or argued. But he could tell she knew. Her eyes were down cast and her happy aura was almost completely gone. Her shoulders would tense every time Tomoe would try something and her fists would involuntarily clench. Normally, Kaoru would get up and leave, her small shoulders shaking with in held sobs. And Kenshin hated himself, hated himself for murdering her spirit. At night she would huddle away from him, refusing to touch him at all. Kenshin could almost read her thoughts, and they were all doubts.

"I'll never leave you," Kenshin had whispered to Kaoru one night as he wrapped his arms around her waist form behind and pulled her close to him. "You or our child." This had only caused her to cry. But at least she had touched him. She turned towards him and buried her face into his chest and sobbed. Kenshin did his best to sooth her, rubbing his hands up and down her back, he whispered the sweetest things he could think of into her ear. Finally she fell asleep, collapsed against his chest.

"Kaoru," Kenshin whispered her name again, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. Kenshin then proceeded to count backwards from a hundred. He wanted her now, more than anything. He wanted to take her, make her his own. Convince her completely that he would never leave her. Hold her so close that neither of them would be able to tell whose body belonged to whom.

"Things will get better," Kenshin assured his sleeping wife. "I promise."

How's that? This is my first fan fiction so please go easy on me.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaoru was woken, rudely, by the sound of a sliding door and bright light. She let out a groaning noise and threw her blanket off of her.

"Careful Koishi, you don't want to sprain a muscle," Kenshin chuckled. Kaoru whirled around and saw him standing in the doorway. The sunlight shown brilliantly around him, giving him a halo effect. It took Kaoru's breath away; he was simply beautiful to her.

"You woke me up!" Kaoru pouted when her voice finally returned.

"You have to get up some time," Kenshin came closer and knelt down beside his wife.

"What's this?" Kaoru jabbed the tray Kenshin had been carrying.

"Breakfast," Kenshin gently placed the tray of food on the ground. "I thought that since you are carrying around an extra human being around you deserved to eat in bed today." Kaoru's smile grew soft; he was always so good to her. His amethyst eyes sparkled as they studied her up and down. Kaoru knew that look; he was making sure she was completely all right.

"You're wonderful," Kaoru whispered as she gently nestled up against him, gripping the cloth on his chest like a lifeline. His arms were around her in a flash, wrapping her in his tight loving embrace.

"Koishi," Kenshin buried his nose into Kaoru's her, causing her to giggle. Kaoru reached one of her hands up and briefly brushed the underside of his chin with slender fingers, causing Kenshin to arch his head up higher.

"You're like a cat," Kaoru giggled as she pushed her head up so her lips were positioned under his chin. "You always want attention." Gently Kaoru placed a soft kiss on the underside of Kenshin's jaw. She felt a shudder race through his body as he carefully drew her away to gaze at her face. Tenderly, acting slowly so he wouldn't scare her, Kenshin cupped Kaoru's face in his hands. Kaoru immediately shut her eyes, waiting. She wasn't disappointed. Kenshin lightly brushed his lips against hers. He did so twice before he engaged her in a real kiss. Kaoru felt the world tip off its axis, and then she realized that Kenshin was slowly lowering her back onto their futon, trapping her body underneath his. His kiss grew more intense and he began to rub his hand up and down her side. Kaoru groaned into his mouth, allowing him to deepen the kiss. Kenshin gently pulled away, then proceeded to kiss Kaoru's cheek, chin line, then making his way down her neck until,

"Kenshin!" Yahiko's voice jolted Kaoru and Kenshin out of their embrace.

"Are you going to make breakfast for the rest of us?" Sano called from the kitchen. "We're starving in here!"

"We'll have to finish this later," Kenshin smiled down at his wife, kissed her briefly once more, than got up.

"Join us when you're ready," Kenshin picked the tray up and placed it on Kaoru's lap. Kenshin climbed back to his feet.

"I love you," Kenshin had stopped at the doorway. Kaoru smiled brightly and watched him as he shut the door. Sighing out loud, Kaoru fell back onto her futon, remembering the past moment fondly. It had been so long since Kenshin had touched her like that.

"Why was I feeling so sad last night?" Kaoru asked herself. It seemed impossible that she had been so sad, especially since she felt so blissful now. She went through her day. Yahiko had been refraining himself from calling her names because of her pregnancy. Sano even helped out, a little. Then it struck her, like cold pebbles thrown in her face. Tomoe, she had returned. Even now she was within her dojo, eating her food and breathing her air. Tomoe was polite enough to Kaoru, but Kaoru still saw the longing glances the woman cast at her husband; she still heard what Tomoe would say to her husband in a whispered, seductive tone. Kenshin didn't understand; he was a blind fool. But Kaoru refused to let herself fall into a jealous rage, at least not in front of anyone else. No, she would keep her dignity and show Tomoe that she too was a good wife, good enough for Kenshin to stay with her. Kaoru sighed again and forced herself up. All feelings of happiness were gone as she dressed herself with great difficulty. Her clothes were much too small for her, but she still managed to squeeze in. Kaoru pulled her hair back and mentally prepared herself to face the world.

"I can do this," Kaoru mentally cheered herself on as she forced herself to march forward, out of her room and to the kitchen.

"Good morning," Kaoru's voice sounded small, even in her own ears. Everyone looked up from their meal, including Kenshin. Kenshin immediately smiled at the sight of his wife, but it soon dropped.

"What happened to her?" Kenshin asked himself as he immediately picked up on how miserable she was. "She was happy just a minute ago!" Megumi had warned Kenshin how quickly moods could swing with a pregnant woman, but he never thought it could be so sudden.

"Sit by me," Kenshin patted the floor beside him. Kaoru instantly brightened up again, her face lit with her inner light. Kaoru loved to sit by Kenshin, he would always, in little ways, show her how much he loved her. His hand would often brush up against hers. His loving violet eyes would linger on her and he would graze hers whenever he moved. Kaoru loved it.

"Good morning," all eyes turned away from Kaoru and looked at the new woman who entered the room. Tomoe, she truly was beautiful. Her brown eyes were soft and loving and her hair was thick and luxurious. Her long ends would curve gently around her body, enhancing her curves. Kaoru always felt small and ugly when she entered the room.

"Good morning Tomoe," Kenshin brightly called, causing Kaoru's shoulders to slump a little. "How are you this morning?"

"Wonderful," Tomoe answered with a glowing smile. She took the seat beside Kenshin. Resentfully, Kaoru sat next to Yahiko.

"Why are you even here missy?" Sano asked suddenly. "Didn't Kenshin bring you breakfast in bed?"

"There isn't much else for a pregnant woman to do but eat," Kaoru replied as she started to pluck food off of Sano's plate.

"Hey!" Sano cried, outraged. "That's mine."

"You wouldn't steal from a pregnant woman, would you?" Kaoru asked as she popped the food in her mouth. Sano grumbled and continued to sullenly eat what was left of his breakfast. Yahiko laughed out loud.

"Kenshin," Tomoe spoke in her perfect and precious voice. "Would it be all right if I fixed myself a bath after breakfast?"

"That wench!" Kaoru thought angrily to herself, but keeping her poker face. "She knows Kenshin would never let her build her own bath!"

"Tomoe!" Kenshin pretended to be appalled. "I can certainly fix you a bath that I can."

"I'm sure you're busy," Tomoe gently tapped his hand with her own. "You have a pregnant wife to attend to."

"Its fine," Kaoru said in a flat voice, keeping her eyes dead. "I don't mind." Kenshin knew something was wrong, he could read Kaoru like a book even though her face was completely blank of any emotion.

"Thank you," Tomoe bowed ever so slightly in Kaoru's direction.

"Don't thank me," Kaoru shook her head. "Thank Kenshin; he is the one who will be preparing your bath."

"Kaoru," Sano came up behind her as she stood outside the dojo. Breakfast was over and Kaoru watched as Kenshin brought wood over to the bath house.

"Yes Sano?" Kaoru slapped her fake face on and smiled at him.

"You've got to cheer up," Sano slapped Kaoru gently over the shoulders. "You're going to be a mother soon, isn't that reason enough for you to be happy?"

"I am happy," Kaoru lied, it was easy. At first she had great difficulty lying to her friends, but she had done it so much recently that it now came smoothly to her. "I am perfectly fine," Kaoru stopped, something lurched in her stomach.

"Kaoru?" Sano stepped closer to her. "Is everything all right?" Kaoru ignored him, ignored his voice and all sounds. The world was now dead to her, all she felt was a pain in her abdomen. The pain began to grow, creeping up her spin and crawling down to her ankles.

"This isn't normal," Kaoru thought frantically to herself. "Something's wrong!" She numbly felt Sano supporting her weight. A noise grew in volume, and it took a moment for Kaoru to realize it was her, she was screaming. The world began to drain away from her as the pain grew.

I hope you like it. I wasn't exactly sure how to portray Tomoe, since I have a pretty narrow view of her.


	3. Chapter 3

"You don't have to do this Kenshin," Tomoe said in a soft, sensuous voice. She was leaning against the bath house, watching Kenshin as he kindled the fire.

"It's my pleasure Tomoe," Kenshin smiled briefly at her before returning to his work.

"You're so good to me," Tomoe lowered her eyes as she quietly spoke the same words Kaoru had said to Kenshin that morning. Kenshin stopped, the same sentence sounded so different from her.

"You were always good to me," Tomoe raised her eyes and gazed at Kenshin. It felt strange, for Kenshin, for their eyes to meet. Only for a moment they stood still and time stopped. The wind gently rocked Tomoe's hair around her body, framing her face, gently scraping across her smooth cheeks.

"Kenshin," Tomoe started to speak, her voice flowed smoothly over her lips like honey, but was interrupted. A terrible scream erupted through the dojo, tearing the mood to shreds. Kenshin's heart stopped, he felt his blood run cold. It was Kaoru's voice, he knew instantly. He dully felt his arms drop the wood he had been carrying; he didn't even hear it as it clattered on the ground. Before he knew it his legs started to carry him towards the sound, his arms pumping madly as he sought to find his wife. He whipped around the corner of the dojo at record breaking speed. Sano was there, cradling Kaoru in his arms.

"Kenshin!" Sano cried out when he saw him. "I don't know what happened, she just fell over!" Kenshin didn't hear Sano speak, only noted that his lips were moving. Kaoru was clutching Sano, her fingers entwined in his clothes. She was madly gritting her teeth together, trying to forget the pain. In an instant, Kenshin was there.

"She's been calling for you," Sano informed him as he carefully shifted Kaoru into his arms. As soon as Sano said this, Kenshin heard Kaoru whimper out his name.

"I'm here Koishi," Kenshin wrapped one arm around her back and his other over her plump belly. He gently rubbed his nose against her forehead. "I'm here."

"Kenshin," Kaoru arched her back in pain and cried out. Her spine felt like it was on fire. Kenshin tightened his grip.

"Sano," Kenshin looked at his friend. "I need you to go get Megumi, and hurry!"

"On it," Sano sprinted off.

"What's happening?" Yahiko crouched down beside his teacher. "What's happening to her?" His eyes were filled with fear.

"Yahiko," Kenshin caught the boys gaze and held it. "I need you to get me a bucket of cool water and a cloth. I'm going to move Kaoru into our room."

"What's wrong?" Yahiko stammered out. "I don't understand."

"Just do it," Kenshin urged, his eyes flared to amber, only for a moment. That sent Yahiko scurrying for the items he wanted. Kenshin lowered one arm down to Kaorus' knees and his other around her shoulders. As gently as possible, Kenshin lifted Kaoru's body into the air. She cried out again and Kenshin felt his heart crack. He hurried into their room and placed her upon their futon. His arm cradled her head, acting as a pillow.

"It hurts Kenshin," Kaoru rolled her head from side to side.

"What hurts Koishi?" Kenshin asked, his voice cracked from fear. "What's hurting you?"

"Everything," Kaoru gasped out.

"You can't think about the pain," Kenshin brought her body closer to his. "Stop gritting your teeth."

"I can't," Kaoru moaned. She tried to rock her body back and forth but Kenshin refused to let her, trapping her within his arms.

"Here," Kenshin brought his hand up to her face, gently rubbing her cheek with his finger. "You have to bite something, bite my hand." Kaoru stopped her struggle, looking him in the eye.

"Kenshin Himura," Kaoru's voice still held authority though it was only a whisper. "I will not bite your hand."

"Good job Koishi," Kenshin smiled down at her. "You've stopped thinking about the pain."

"Kenshin!" Megumi burst through the door, followed by Sano and Yahiko. "What seems to be the problem?"

"I don't know," Kenshin felt panic grip him. "Look at her, please!"

"Calm down," Megumi tried to sooth everyone's fears, but her voice was near hysteria itself. "I need you to leave."

"I won't leave," Kenshin growled. "She needs me here."

"Kenshin," Megumi looked him in the eye. "If you want me to do my best, I need you to leave. Wait outside, all of you!"

"Come on," Sano placed his hand on Kenshin's shoulder. "The fox is right. Everything will be all right." Kenshin allowed Sano to steer him out of the room, though reluctant. He cast one last glance back at his wife before the door was shut.

Megumi leaned back on her heels and sighed. She had managed she calm Kaoru, diminish most of her pain with medicine. But there was still one inevitable problem left, what was wrong with Kaoru? It wasn't contractions, it was far to early for that, and also Kaoru had described a burning sensation along her spine. Megumi had only heard of that once, and only briefly, it was some sort of complication with the baby. Megumi had no idea how to fix it.

"Megumi?" Kaoru's voice floated up to her. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes," Megumi lied. "It was early contractions, that's all." Megumi lied through her teeth, no use in worrying her friend. Kaoru would be a wreck.

"I'm sorry for creating all that fuss," Kaoru's voice was small and hoarse.

"It's fine," Megumi turned her face away, afraid that Kaoru would be able to read the lie there. "Just sleep, okay?"

"All right," Kaoru turned her head away from Megumi, closing her eyes. "Wait,"

"Yes," Megumi turned to face Kaoru before she left.

"Can I see Kenshin?"

"Yes," Megumi smiled faintly. "I'll send him in." Megumi quietly closed the door and took a deep breath. It was going to be a lot harder to fool Kenshin than Kaoru. Megumi turned and nearly fell over. He was right there, worry written all over his face; his eyes were as wide as mirrors.

"Megumi?" Kenshin asked hesitantly, afraid of her answer.

"She'll be fine," Megumi turned her head, hiding her face in her hair. "It was early contractions."

"Megumi," Kenshin's voice held a slight warning. He had picked up on her lie as soon as it left her mouth. "Tell me the truth, please."

"That is the truth," Megumi moved to go around him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have other patients to attend to."

"Megumi," Kenshin caught her arm, holding her in his iron grip.

"Kenshin," Megumi tore her arm away from him with much difficulty. "Let me through, there is nothing else to tell and I am busy." Kenshin turned to watch Megumi go; she could feel his gaze burning into the back of his neck. She felt her hair rise a bit, but she just tightened her shoulders, quickened her pace, and left. As soon as she was gone, Kenshin bolted straight into his room. Kaoru appeared to be asleep, her hair was unbound, scattered about her like raven feathers. Her skin was unnaturally pale, her lips and eyelashes contrasted greatly with her skin. Her breath was ragged, or at least it sounded like it to Kenshin. She was still beautiful, like a porcelain doll that would break at his touch. There was nothing more lovely to Kenshin than his wife.

"Kenshin," Kaoru slowly opened her eyes, two deep blue pools. Kenshin was at her side in an instant. Gently, he scooped her up into his lap and rested his cheek against hers.

"Kaoru," Kenshin breathed in her scent to calm him. "What did Megumi tell you? What was wrong?"

"Megumi said it was early contractions," Kaoru replied faintly. Kenshin tore his face from hers to look her intently in the eye.

Koishi," Kenshin pleaded; his voice frayed and desperate. "Please tell me the truth."

"Kenshin," Kaoru's eyes looked like liquid, like pools of water Kenshin could swim in. "That is what Megumi told you." Kenshin tightened his grip on her and crushed his forehead against hers. He clamped his eyes shut and breathed as deeply as he could.

"I'll be all right love," Kaoru nestled closer with what little strength she had left.

'I hope so," Kenshin thought to himself. 'I don't think I could live without you Koishi.'

Tomoe stayed by the bath house, she stayed there through the whole ordeal. Kenshin never did return to finish her bath, and Tomoe was a bit miffed.

"Kaoru," Tomoe hissed to herself. "She must of done this on purpose, right when I was getting through to Kenshin." Kenshin was truly an idiot sometimes, Tomoe had been trying to contact with him the whole time she had been here, and he never seemed to get it. Sometimes they would almost contact, almost. But something would happen, something that would tear Kenshin's attention away from her.

"Give yourself a little credit," Tomoe sighed out loud. "You have put stress on their relationship." She didn't want to ruin Kaoru's life; Kaoru was always polite and kind to her. And Kaoru was no fool, she knew that Tomoe wanted her former husband back, but she did little to stop her. No, Tomoe did not want to ruin Kaoru; she just merely wanted her husband back. Poor Kaoru just happened to be in the way

"I love him," Tomoe thought sadly. "I really, really do." Kenshin hadn't killed her as everyone thought, but he did manage to wound her seriously. Seriously enough that she forgot her memory for several years. When it finally returned, Tomoe had woken up in some strange hospital. After proving she could handle herself to her doctor, Tomoe had immediately set out to find her husband, join him again, so they could continue to be man and wife. It was hard, she heard many stories about him, and he defeated evil men, saved countless people, helped and also fought against the police. But with all the stories she still couldn't track him down. Finally Tomoe went to Hiko, Kenshin's former master.

"That idiot apprentice of mine," Hiko took a sip of his tea before answering, tasting it painfully slow. "He's staying at a dojo in Tokyo with a martial arts teacher." Tomoe immediately took of. She easily tracked the dojo down from there. She had dreamt years for that moment, the moment she would be rejoined with the life of her life. But it had turned out all wrong. She walked into the courtyard, and saw him, her Kenshin, for the first time in so many years. But another woman was in his arms. They cutting vegetables together and Kenshin had been sitting behind the woman, his arms wrapped around her and his hands resting on top of hers, helping her cut. Their faces were so close together, and they looked so happy. Tomoe wanted to cry.

"How can I compete," Tomoe thought wildly. "This woman is so much younger than me, so much lovely for the eye. She makes a perfect wife for him. All I am is an old hag!" Kenshin didn't even recognize her. They both looked up from their 'work,' blushed furiously, and de-tangled themselves from one another. Tomoe was heart broken, she would of never thought the martial arts teacher was a woman, let alone Kenshin's wife!

"I need you Kenshin," Tomoe thought bitterly, feeling tears running down her face. "I need you."

Thank you so much for reviewing, thanks for all the advice, I'm still trying to work out the kinks and I desperately need it.


	4. Chapter 4

Kaoru had fallen asleep in Kenshin's arms and Kenshin was not about to wake her. He sat still, watching her sleep in his arms. When she finally did wake, she asked Kenshin to stay with her. Eyes were full of emotion, brimming over, Kenshin couldn't say no. So they settled down on the futon and Kaoru snuggled her head into Kenshins' chest and slept again. Kenshin lay still, listening to his wife's breathing; it was a soothing lullaby to him. Every time she took a breath it was a reminder to Kenshin that this was not a dream, she really was in his arms. Every exhale told Kenshin that she was alive, still alive with yet another life growing within her. And she was his. No other man had ever held his Koishi, ever even touched his. She was all his.

"Remember Kenshin," Kaoru hold told him when he said this to her before. "You can only say that if you're mine. All mine, like I'm all yours." But now that Kenshin thought about it, could she say he was all hers? At one point he had been with Tomoe, she had been the one sleeping in his arms. It had only been a brief period of time, but it had still happened. And now, with his former wife so near, Kaoru had stopped saying that he was hers.

"Do I have to stop no Koishi?" Kenshin asked his slumbering wife. Her steady breath was his answer. Her scent was intoxicating, lulling Kenshin to sleep. He didn't want to sleep, he wanted to stay awake and listen to her breathe, feel the weight of her body resting on top of his. But Kenshin was fighting a losing battle, his eyes dropped and sleep soon claimed him.

Kenshin awoke several times in the night, all due to his wife who kept switching positions, trying to stay comfortable. But he always fell back asleep. When he finally woke again, the morning sun was bright and blinding. Kenshin felt strangely dirty, he had slept in his clothes. Wonder filled him, as he saw that Kaoru was still asleep.

"Koishi," Kenshin shook her gently.

"What?" Kaoru slowly lifted her head from his shoulder to look at him.

"You need to eat something," Kenshin smiled over at her.

"I'm not hungry," Kaoru answered honestly as she laid her head back down on Kenshin's shoulder. "I just want to stay like this all day."

'I wouldn't mind that,' Kenshin thought to himself, but despite of his thoughts Kenshin shook her again.

"You need to eat for two people Koishi," Kenshin pointed out. "You have to think about the other person inside you who can't speak."

"Fine," Kaoru slowly pushed herself up, groaning loudly she complained about her weight.

"You're still adorable," Kenshin pecked her cheek before he put the futon away.

"Now," Kenshin turned back to his wife, who was dressing herself with great difficulty. "I'm going to go make you breakfast, and while you eat I'll prepare you a bath. Then I'll send Sano and Yahiko on a long errand so we can take a bath together, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind," Kaoru was blushing madly. "It'll save water and a lot of extra work for you."

"Yes it will," Kenshin agreed. Kaoru's back was to him. He couldn't help but sneak up behind her. She squealed loudly as he kissed her on the cheek once more before he left. Kenshin closed his eyes and leaned against the door leading to their room. He could still hear Kaoru within. The worry from yesterday hadn't left his mind, and now Kenshin wanted to be with Kaoru more than ever.

"Tomoe," Kenshin muttered her name. What was he going to do with her? He didn't simply want to ignore her, but Kaoru needed him now, that was quite evident. He would simply have to tell her to quietly stay behind the scenes for a while.

Kaoru felt blissful and content as she floated through the day. Kenshin worked out many of the knots and kinks in her shoulders when they bathed by rubbing her shoulders. He even cleaned the lower part of her back that she could never reach anymore.

"Kaoru," Kenshin laughed joyfully and shook her gently when they had been bathing. "It's not good for you to fall asleep in here. You've slept all yesterday and this morning!"

"I can't help it," Kaoru had lightly punched him in the shoulder. "I'm so relaxed now that I feel like a jellyfish!" The two also had lunch alone together.

"I knew that errand would take them a while," Kenshin chuckled.

"What did you send them to get?" Kaoru asked as she popped some rice into her mouth.

"A flying yellow mouth trout," Kenshin replied with a smirk.

"What?" Kaoru snorted. "Does such a thing exist?"

"I'm not sure," Kenshin grin grew enormously. "But leave it to them to trust me enough to try and find it."

"You're so sinister," Kaoru leaned over and pecked his cheek.

'Where's Tomoe?' Kaoru wanted to ask, but he didn't want to ruin the moment. She had been missing all morning; did Kenshin send her on an errand as well?

Tomoe walked briskly down the alley. She quickly checked, once again, to see if anyone was following her before she ducked into a shabby shack. Inside there was little light and the smell of mold and mildew fled into Tomoe's nose.

"You need to do something this horrible smell," Tomoe quickly covered her nose and made a face.

"Not many come here my lady," an old man sat hunched over in the corner, disfigured horribly. "What is such a pretty thing doing in a place like this?"

"I heard you're the place to come for poison," Tomoe answered stringently. "Without having anybody knowing you've been here." Tomoe added strictly, her voice brooked no argument.

"You've come to the right place," The man painfully climbed to his dirty bare feet. "What kind do you need?"

"I'm not up to date with my types of poison," Tomoe said sarcastically. "I just need one that will kill someone painlessly, by way of sleep if possible."

"I can do that," the smile smiled crookedly. "But one of my payments is to know who you want to kill and why."

"I will say no name,' Tomoe said stiffly. "But if you must know, I feel horrible about doing this but I can think of nothing else to solve my problem. I will only use this as a back up."

"No name no powder," the man said with a high voice. "Are you worried I have friends to tell?"

"Fine," Tomoe sighed, defeated. "Kenshin Himura, my former husband has remarried. If I can't win him back I might use this poison."

"Himura?" The man asked thoughtfully. "The Battousai?"

"He is no longer a man slayer," Tomoe said angrily. "Don't ever say that again, ever!"

"Ah," the man began to prepare a powder. "You're a first time user then. I'll even give you instructions because you are so pretty."

"I'm pretty sure I can figure it out," Tomoe sniffed a bit. "Just put it in the food of the, victim, I suppose."

"You supposed correctly," the man poured the powder into a package. "Bright on, you are. Now, this is odorless and tasteless, no one will be able to tell that you've added it unless they see you."

"Thank you," Tomoe quickly slid a parcel to the man. "That's my payment."

"Come back any time," the man cackled loudly at a private joke. Tomoe snatched the package away and quickly fled the shop.

"Maybe," the man spoke out loud to himself. "I can use this to my advantage." He hobbled back into his shop, he hated the sunlight.

"Where have you been all day?" Kenshin approached Tomoe as she entered the dojo. Night had fallen, the moon was full and the fireflies were about. Tomoe stopped dead in her tracks, Kenshin was beautiful; a breeze swept in form the north, brushing his crimson locks gently across his cheeks, forehead, and lips.

"I was talking to the police," Tomoe lied. "They are helping me find anyone I might know."

"You should look for Enishi," Kenshin suggested seriously. "He tried to kill because he is so torn up over your death."

"I know," Tomoe guilty admitted, lowering her head. "But I wanted to find you first, I needed to see."

"Tomoe," Kenshin softly broke her lamentation.

"You don't understand Kenshin!" Tomoe began to shake violently. "I love you Kenshin, I really do. This is hard for me to see this, and though your wife is a beautiful and wonderful woman, I envy her so much."

"I am sorry," Kenshin said brokenly. "I really am Tomoe, but you must understand, I can't go with you. If you had returned sooner than maybe we could still be with each, but not now." His words were soft and gentle, but the meaning was harsh and cruel for Tomoe. She couldn't handle it. She broke down, falling to her knees and sobbing madly. She buried her face in her hands to try and hide her tears, but her sobs racked her body and echoed loudly through her hands. Tomoe jerked slightly when she felt arms gently and loosely wrap around her. She tore her face away from her hands to look behind her, Kenshin.

"Kenshin?" Tomoe asked with a broken voice, sniffing violently.

"Please don't cry," Kenshin gently squeezed her. "You don't deserve any more tears. Find your brother, than you'll find happiness. I did love you Tomoe, more than my own life, and I still do love you. But I love Kaoru as well, and my loyalties lie here, with her."

"I know," Tomoe admitted sadly.

Kaoru stood in the doorway watching Kenshin embrace the other woman. Her heart was throbbing and a horrible feeling was settling deep within her stomach. Quickly and quietly she turned and left. Kaoru walked around the dojo, finally settling down on the other side. She slowly slid down next to a pole and rested her head against it allowing tears to slide down her face. Slight sobs racked her shoulders and back, but not a single sound passed Kaoru's lips. She knew Kenshin had only been holding her to comfort her. She had heard what he told her, but it still hurt.

"I did love you Tomoe, more than my own life, and I still do love you," Kenshin's words echoed loudly in Kaoru's ears. She knew he had loved her, and still loved her, but it hurt all the more when he admitted it out loud.

"Koishi," Kenshin had snuck up behind Kaoru, causing her to jump slightly, but she didn't turn or move in any other way. She just let her head rest limply on the pole. Kenshin sat down beside her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her to him. She allowed her body to be pulled; she let her head fall lifelessly on his chest.

"What's wrong?" Kenshin asked in the kindest voice, gently rubbing her back.

"I'm so fat," Kaoru lied shamelessly. "Fat and heavy."

"What?" Kenshin chuckled lightly. "Kaoru, you're going through a beautiful process. You're creating a new human life within you, something small and innocent that has never existed before." Kaoru stay silent, not saying anything to Kenshin.

"You've never looked more beautiful to me," Kenshin laid his head on top of hers and sighed. "You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen, the most beautiful to me on this earth."

'Even as beautiful as Tomoe,' Kaoru thought to herself, but instead of saying this she said something she felt often.

"I'm tired," Kaoru meekly said into Kenshin's chest. Kenshin sighed again, and gently lifted Kaoru into his arms and started towards their room.


	5. Chapter 5

Kaoru woke up alone, the sunlight streamed through the thin doors, birds chirped happily outside, unaware of the current status inside the dojo. Tomoe had not left after Kenshin had spoken with her so many nights ago, and Kenshin didn't seem like he was going to try again to get her to leave, causing an invisible, silent, yet strong rift between the two. It had been several weeks, causing the rift to fissure, along with Kaoru's heart. She was moody, silent, and kept to herself, spending many hours merely watching the sky.

'Kenshin,' Kaoru thought to herself. 'You idiot.' Kenshin merely thought Kaoru was moody about her weight and merely told her she was not fat. Kaoru could give a rat's but about her weight, she wasn't someone to get worked up over something as petty as that. She loved Kenshin; with all her heart Kaoru really did love him, and she just wanted him to be happy.

'Even if it hurts me,' Kaoru thought in conclusion.

"Would you go on an errand for me Sano, Yahiko?" Kenshin asked from where he sat at the laundry.

"Yeah right," Yahiko snorted loudly. "Like we'd go on any errand for you after that last one."

"Yeah Kenshin," Sano agreed. He sat lazily with a tall weed sticking from his mouth. "You've got to think we are real idiots to fall for another one of your tricks."

"It isn't a trick," Kenshin assured the two. "I really do need some more soap for the laundry, and unless you two want dirty clothes, I suggest you do as I say."

"Ugly is been off on you," Yahiko exclaimed loudly as he stood up. "You're so demanding now!" Sano groaned loudly as he too pulled himself up off the lawn and headed towards the market with Yahiko. Kaoru couldn't help but giggle from her hiding spot on the porch.

"Good morning Koishi," Kenshin greeted her warmly. "I thought I saw you spying there."

"I wasn't spying," Kaoru stuck her tongue out. "I was merely observing."

"Call it what you wish," Kenshin held out his hand to her, encouraging her to come to him. She did, placing her own hand in his. Kenshin immediately pulled her into his embrace, hugging her lightly. Kaoru had grown immensely. Only her stomach was effected by her pregnancy, which was about to pop. The rest of her body appeared as it always did, though her back did bend a little under the pressure.

'Her body is to petite to bear children,' Kenshin thought sadly to himself. 'I hope she can handle it.'

"Kenshin," Kaoru's beautiful voice interrupted his thoughts. "We need to talk."

"We can now if you wish," Kenshin placed his chin on top of hers. "Yahiko and Sano went to get some soap and Tomoe is away at the police."

"Kenshin," Kaoru pulled away and looked him in the eye intently.

"What's wrong?" Kenshin asked, suddenly worried. He could read his wife like a book, her emotions displayed wildly in her eyes. And now her dark pools were filled with sadness.

"Kenshin," Kaoru looked at the ground, taking a deep breath. "I love you, I hope you know that, and I would do anything for you, just to make you happy."

"I love you too," Kenshin answered. He couldn't see where this was going.

"I want you to be happy," Kaoru's voice grew smaller and smaller. "Even if it's not with me."

"Kaoru!" Kenshin took her hands and roughly forced her to look at him. "Don't ever speak like that, ever! The only way I am happy is with you, do you understand?"

"Kenshin!" Kaoru cried out and buried her face in his chest, clutching his clothes desperately in her fingers.

"Koishi," Kenshin immediately softened his voice. "You are the most important thing to me in this entire world. I love you even more than I love our unborn child. Without you, I am nothing. Kaoru, look at me." Kenshin gently, but forcefully, pried Kaorus' face from his chest and stared her straight in the eye, cupping her face tenderly within his hands.

"You are everything I need to be happy," Kenshin began to rub his thumb against Kaorus' cheek as he spoke. "Everything else is just a bonus, nothing else matters to me, it's all you."

"But Kenshin," Kaoru sniffed a bit. "What about-," Kaoru never finished. Kenshin's lips came crashing down on hers. One hand left her face to trail along her back, crushing her body to his. His other hand dipped back into her hair, pulling roughly. Kaoru cried out a bit in pain, allowing Kenshin to drive into her mouth, taking whatever he willed from it. Kaoru let her eyelids drop. Kenshin dropped his hand form her hair, falling to her back while the other fell lower, and lower until-,

"Kenshin," Kaoru's head rolled back, her body began to collapse, to sag, relying completely on Kenshin to keep her standing. Kenshin kissed her lips once more, than her cheek. He continued to dapple kisses along her chin, sliding lower to her neck. Kaoru loosely wrapped her arms around Kenshins' neck, pulling him closer and closer, encouraging him to do what he wanted. She knew, always and forever, that what he wanted was what she wanted. Kenshin latched onto the skin below Kaoru's ear, and then rolled her head back further to nibble on the skin above her collarbone. He gently drew his tongue over the skin before he began to suck and tease. Kaoru was a complete rag doll in his arms, silently praying for more. But Kenshin dragged his mouth back up her neck, kissed her once more, and then pulled away.

"You are everything I need Kaoru," Kenshin leaned back in and nibbled on her ear, causing a shiver to run through out Kaoru's entire body. "Everything I need and so much more."

Tomoe was returning from the police. They had found her brother, Enishi, and Tomoe would go to him, with Kenshin at her side. Their midnight talk had only given Tomoe hope, Kenshin still loved her! He had said so even, there was still a chance. But as Tomoe enter the dojo, she stopped. In front of her, in broad daylight, Kenshin and Kaoru were wrapped in a sweet embrace. Kenshin, who had the sharpest senses of any many she had ever know, didn't even look up, didn't even sense her presence.

Kaorus' eyes were hazy, her cheeks were flushed, and her lips were slightly swollen. Kenshin couldn't help but lean down and claim her lips again.

'You're like a drug to me Koishi,' Kenshin thought numbly as he stroked her lips with his tongue. All of his five senses were drunk with her. All he could smell, her, taste was her, sight, her. Touch, he couldn't get enough of her. The only sound he could hear was the soft sounds emitting from her mouth and nose.

"We'd better calm down before everyone comes back," Kenshin whispered softly. Kaoru nodded slowly, the meaning of his words were hard to come by, Kenshin always made her body, soul, and mind turn into slush.

"I suppose so," the words slowly rolled off Kaorus' lips as she began to rip her body away from Kenshins'. She wobbled.

"Careful," Kenshin whispered into Kaoru's ear as he caught her. "Should I take you to our room?"

"That would be appreciated," Kaoru blushed. "You always make my limbs turn to jelly."

"I wouldn't have it any other way Koishi," Kenshin replied as he scooped her up. He hid a grunt, knowing it would upset Kaoru. Even he had to admit that she was getting heavy.

"Don't sleep," Kenshin nudged Kaorus' head with his nose. "Supper will be ready; we'll eat as soon as Yahiko and Sano are back." Kaoru nodded, but kept her head resting on Kenshin's chest, all doubts in her mind erased for the time being.

Tomoe stood at the bridge. Night had fallen and the bright moon filled the water with thousands of diamonds, all sparking. Tomoe sighed.

"What's the point?" She asked bitterly into the wind. "Why do I go on when there is no hope?" Tomoe glanced down at the water, it looked so inviting. It could swallow her up, along with all her fears and worries. Slowly, Tomoe began to climb the railing barricading her from the water.

"Don't do it Tomoe!" A voice called from the darkness. Tomoe gasped and glanced behind her. Kenshin stood there; his violet eyes were soft, yet unyielding to her.

"Tomoe," Kenshin stepped towards her. "There is no reason why you should escape death before only to welcome it freely to you now."

"What's there to live for?" Tomoe asked softly, staring down at the dark murky water below her. "I have nothing and no one left for me."

"Enishi asked Kaoru the same thing when he kidnapped her," Kenshin replied as he came closer. "And yet he lives now. Can you not be strong like him, for him? He needs you." Kenshin had reached the railing where Tomoe stood. He reached up and offered her a hand. She held her breath, as did he. Finally, after several still moments, Tomoe reluctantly took Kenshin's hand. Kenshin immediately yanked Tomoe down; afraid she might change her mind. But in his haste Tomoe fell into his arms; her head resting on his chest.

"Kenshin," Tomoe whispered as she looked up at his face which was so very close to hers now. Kenshin didn't reply, nor did he push her away. Tomoe lifted her head more and slowly moved in closer to him.

"Kenshin!" Yahiko was sprinting towards them, clearly out of breath and shaken. Kenshin and Tomoe parted immediately before he could see.

"What is it Yahiko?" Kenshin asked, sounding slightly peeved to Tomoe. Yahiko raced across the bridge and bent over panting in front of Kenshin. His hands rested on his knees as he gasped for breath, but he clearly wanted to say something.

"It's Kaoru," Yahiko gasped out between breaths. "She's-,"

"What?" Kenshin was before Yahiko in a blink of an eye. He clasped the young boys' shoulders in his shaking hands and pinched them rather sharply. "What's wrong with Kaoru, is she all right, did anything happen to her?" His voice sounded near hysteria.

"She's gone into labor," Yahiko immediately caught his breath when he saw the look in Kenshins' eyes. "Megumi sent me to find you she said to hurry-," Yahiko didn't get to finish as Kenshin had already leapt to his feet and taken off.

"Wait!" Yahiko cried desperately after him, racing after him as best as he could in his condition. "You don't know where they are!" Kenshin stopped immediately and waited for Yahiko. Surprise at Kenshin's sudden stop, Yahiko ran into his back and fell over. Kenshin plucked the boy up from the ground and placed him under his arm before he took off again. Yahiko's protests rang clearly though the peaceful night. Tomoe was left alone, staring after the two as they disappeared into the night.

"He forgot about me," Tomoe whispered to herself. "He forgot." But despite of the situation, Tomoe slowly made her way back to the dojo all alone and by herself. Leaving only the sounds of crickets, a boy yelling, and somewhere, further away, a woman's screams of pain.

Thank you so much for reviewing I truly apperciate all of your thoughts and opinions

**bubbles5479** Thank you so much for reviewing and the story isn't finished. Please feel free to email me if you want to tell me anything more.

**trekker4life** Thank you fo reviewing. I am glad you like it so much you want me to update.

**arubabu** thanks for reviewing more than once, and thanks for telling me how you feel. I truly apperciate it.

**Brittanie Love** Thanks for reviewing!

**Miharu Kawashi** Thanks for reviewing more than once, I really apperciate it!

**erica6060** Thank you for sharing your opinions and thoughts.

**crystyl24** I am so happy that you think my story is one of the best! I personally think its one of the worst ones out there. And I try very hard not to have any typos because they distract me when I read other stories. And I apologize for any typos I miss.

**OrlisGurl4everB** I am very happy you like my story!

**royal bluekistune **You have reviewed the most and I truly apperciate it. I really like how you post your feelings so opening. Please feel free to continue to do so.


	6. Chapter 6

Kenshin sat numbly on the porch of the dojo, his head rested on a beam and his eyes stared blankly ahead of him. At first his friends tried to comfort him, but now no one would approach him. Not only were his eyes red from tears, but they had turned amber. His fists were clenched together tightly, and his teeth were ground together; his true sign of anguish. Slowly, Kenshin closed his eyes. He could still hear Kaorus' screams echoing in his ears, could still hear the sound of their baby crying. When he and Yahiko arrived at Megumi's clinic, Kaoru was still in labor and Megumi refused to allow Kenshin to enter the room.

"I need to direct my entire attention on Kaoru," Megumi had told him as she desperately tried to block him from the room where Kaoru was. "And I don't need you distracting her!" The honest truth was, and Kenshin had figured this out later, was Megumi was afraid. She had been dreading this moment ever since Kaoru was suddenly struck ill.

"Kenshin," Megumi had emerged from the room hours later. "You're a father. Kaoru gave birth to a beautiful baby boy." In Megumi's arms laid his son, Kenshin's son. With shaking arms, Kenshin reached and took the screaming babe from Megumi, joy evident on his face. The child was beautiful, simply beautiful, and he and Kaoru had created him.

"How is Kaoru?" Kenshin asked after a few moments of staring at his son, their son.

"Kenshin," Megumi's face had darkened, Kenshin could never forget it. "There was a complication, a rare one; I didn't know how to correct it."

" What do mean Megumi?" Kenshin's voice had risen in fear. "Is she all right? Is she alive? Megumi, I can't handle this!" His voice had steadily grown louder until it was a desperate screech.

"Kenshin," Megumi hissed. "You must be strong, for now at least. Kaoru is alive, she wants to see you. But you should know," Megumi had swallowed; her Adam's apple was painfully visible through the skin on her neck. "She could, leave, at any moment."

"No," Kenshin smiled and shook his head firmly. "She can't leave, she won't leave, I need her to much. No, no, she won't leave."

"Kenshin," Megumi gently pressed him. "Please, go see your wife."

"I don't need to," Kenshin's voice rose to a painfully high level again, hysteria was returning to him. "She'll be fine, I know it! Kaoru will be up soon and playing with our son!"

"Kenshin!" Megumi slapped him painfully hard across his face. "Kaoru will not be around much longer, you need to get a hold of yourself and see you. She _wants _to see you Kenshin, needs to see you!" Kenshin was still frozen, his breath was hard to come by and he thought he might faint. A terrible force was gripping him in the chest, threatening to burst and break him, it constricted his chest, forced him to take deep breaths.

"Go Kenshin," Megumi took the baby from his arms, her voice was softer now. Gently she had pushed Kenshin into the room. Kenshin's knees had locked together, he had to shuffle forward. Any breath left in his body had been pulled out of him by an invisible hand when he laid eyes on Kaoru. Her skin was deathly pale, and agonizingly thin. Her collar bones and shoulders blades looked like they might break through the thin layer of skin left and protrude into the world. Her chest rose and fell violently every time she breathed, a rasping sound would escape her. He couldn't believe it, just that morning she had been vibrant and loving. He had no idea that on that same day she would be robbed of life.

"Kenshin," her eyelids fluttered open and her once blinding blue eyes were slowly being drained of their color. Kenshin felt his body snap back into a working order, for in a blink of an eye he was beside her, gently taking her hand in his.

"Kaoru," Kenshin took her hand to his face and rubbed it against his lips, then nestled his cheek into it. Kaoru slowly cupped her hand, trying to comfort Kenshin as best as she could.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Kaoru took a deep breath as a few tears escaped her colorless eyes. They sparkled and were vibrant, almost like they were Kaoru's life leaving her. They slowly trailed down her cheek, leaving a shimmering trail. Kenshin responded, using his other hand to lovingly wipe the tears from her face.

"Yes," Kenshin choked out, his voice was cracking in despair. "Our son, and someday I hope to have more." A sob escaped Kaorus' body, racking its way through her frail body. Kenshin knew, knew she was crying because she wouldn't be around to have more children. Slowly, Kenshin wrapped his arms around Kaoru and brought her up to rest in his lap, laying her head on his chest, cradling her head softly there.

"I love you Kenshin," Kaoru weakly brought her other hand up to rub his face. Kenshin turned his head to kiss her palm, tears leaking from his own eyes. He couldn't take it, couldn't handle it.

"Kaoru," Kenshin's sadness broke his small dam of self control, seeping out like an uncontrollable flood. He lowered his head to her face, roughly crushing his nose to her, closing his eyes tightly, and hoping that someway he could escape reality. "I can't do this without you, I need you koishi. You are the sole reason I draw breathe, why I live. Without you, I don't know what to do, what I am." His shoulders shook hysterically as he clutched Kaoru's to his body, trying to grasp her very life and keep it with him.

"You are Kenshin Himura," Kaoru had raised her hand to tangle itself in his hair, her fingers tenderly winding themselves into his fiery locks. "You are a father now, and if nothing else, that is what you are, what you do. You have to watch our son Kenshin!" Kaoru had begun to cry as well.

"I can't Kaoru," Kenshin chanted brokenly over and over again. "I can't."

"Kenshin," Kaoru desperately tried to get through to him. She weakly pulled his hair, but that only caused him to bury his face deeper into hers.

"Not without you," Kenshin repeated over and over again into her hair, his hands painfully grasping her shoulders, pressing her to him as tightly and as closely as physically possible.

"Please listen to me Kenshin!" Kaoru pleaded as sobs broke her voice, wrenching her body painfully. Kenshin, sensing her pain, instantly snapped back into control.

"I'm so sorry Koishi," Kenshin kissed her forehead, clutching her to him. "I just need you so much. I love you, oh Kaoru, how I love you!" Kaoru turned Kenshins face and brought his lips to hers, wrapping her arms feebly around his neck. Kenshin responded, deepening the kiss painfully far, crashing his tongue into her mouth and driving it deeper and deeper in. He needed to breath, his lungs were on fire, but he refused to let her go, he wouldn't let her go. Finally, Kenshin had felt a tremor run through Kaoru's body, wracking her against him. He pulled away, but kept close to her, keeping his face pressed against hers, taking in her scent desperately.

"I love you more than life Kenshin," Kaoru was now sobbing, her cries forever etched into Kenshin's mind, he would hear her for the rest of his lonely life. There was no other for him, he had been lucky enough to find her, and now he was losing her.

"Kenshin," Kaoru began to rub his face, gazing into his eyes that swarm with tears. "You are the most precious thing to me. I want you to know that, and I love you, I would of spent the rest of my life by your side, that's where I was the most happy, were my joy was boundless."

"Kaoru," Kenshin whispered as his own tears trailed over his cheeks. "Kaoru."

"Kenshin," Kaoru rested her head against his chest and her eyes closed peacefully. Slowly her hand ceased to rub his face, and it fell down to rest on her still body. All sound stopped, she was silent, still.

"Kaoru," Kenshin shook her body gently. "Kaoru please!" Kenshin began to shake her more fiercely.

"Come back Koishi," Kenshin wept into her still face and pale face. He clutched her body, wanted her to respond. "Kaoru!" He screamed as sobs rushed through his body, like blow after blow to his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. A horrible pit formed where his heart was; he couldn't breath. He suddenly realized that he was holding a dead body; he didn't want to hold the corpse of his wife. Kenshin tore himself away from the body flinging, himself violently back against the wall of the room. Kaoru's body landed slightly off the futon, her hair had fallen out of the bun Megumi had put up. It scattered around her body, encasing her face with black locks, hiding her from Kenshins view.

"Kaoru," Kenshin whimpered as he slid his body down the wall. "Koishi." The world slowly drained of its color, leaving everything lifeless and dead around him. Soon the light left, leaving Kenshin in utter darkness. Kenshin had awakened in his futon, alone. First believing it all to be a horrible, horrible dream. But as he had forced his way out into the kitchen, where all his friends sat with terrible expressions on heir faces, he knew it was true. She was gone, his Kaoru was gone. Once again, Kenshin blacked out. For three days he had been a zombie, eating nothing, speaking to no one. That was were he was now, sitting like a lifeless bump on the porch. Wishing that he to was dead.

" Kenshin," Megumi had carefully approached him. "Will you not see your child?" Kenshin had ignored her and his child who still had no name. Kenshin couldn't look at his son anymore. He loved his son, very much so, but he couldn't look at him, knowing that the little bundle of 'joy' was the reason Kaoru was gone from him forever.

"I can't go on without her," Kenshin thought to himself numbly. Knowing that for the rest of his life Kenshin would wake alone, be alone, was unbearable. A life without his beloved Kaoru was unbearable. No one even dared to speak to him about a funeral. Kaoru's body had been born away and was waiting for his final judgment, but Kenshin couldn't even think about it, wouldn't think about it. He knew, in the back of his mind, that if he didn't decide within thirty days Kaorus body would be lost to him. The government would do as it pleased with her, and Kenshin didn't want that. But he didn't want to think about it either.

"Kaoru," Kenshin whispered miserably, feeling the pit in his heart widen, threatening to engulf his whole being. "Kaoru."

Okay, I just want to point something. Kaoru did not die because Tomoe poisoned her; she died because of birth complications. Tomoe had nothing to do with her death. That is all


	7. Chapter 7

Kenshin's ears picked up the sound of shuffling footsteps coming towards him. They were different from Sano's, Sano had big striding steps. Yahiko shuffled, but he always sounded like he was going to fall down so it wasn't him, and Megumi's steps were more timid. None of his friends were approaching him. Kenshin perked a bit, just out of caution, leaning forward to look at his surroundings. It was an old crippled man. His arms and legs were gnarled horribly and he leaned heavily on his cane for walking. A cloak covered most of his body, hiding his face in a shadow. Slowly, he made his way towards Kenshin, stopping before him.

"You are the Battousai, are you not?" The man's cloak fell from his face, he was badly disfigured. If Tomoe had been nearby, she would have recognized him as the man who sold her the poison. Kenshin didn't answer; he leaned back against the pole and closed his eyes.

"I have a proposition for you," the man continued. "I have heard that you're wife died in child birth."

"Thank you," Kenshin said stiffly, keeping his eyes closed. "For bringing up such a painful topic, why don't you just give me a paper cut and pour lemon juice on it while you're at it."

"I can bring her back Battousai," the man sniffed through his nose, a large piece of swollen flesh on his face. "I have the ability to bring you're wife back."

"Liar," Kenshin whispered, still not opening his eyes. "No one has the power to do that, to turn back time and change an event."

"But there is none other like me," the man grinned horribly, his mouth was a twisted opening on his face. He shook his staff, causing a slight powder to rise into the air that had been lying dormant on it. Kenshin could have sworn he felt a warm hand run up his back, a familiar hand. It tugged on his hair; he felt a warm breath in his ear.

"Kenshin," it was Kaoru's voice.

"Kaoru!" Kenshin whipped around, spinning so fast the world fell dangerously around him. But no one was there, and the feeling was gone.

"Did you drug me?" Kenshin demanded angrily as rose to his feet. "With that accursed dust of yours?" Kenshin stood menacingly over the old feeble man.

"No," the man shook his head, unafraid of Kenshin. "I merely used it to tap into your memory. I can also do so to tap into your hope and heart's desire. I can take you back in time and the birth of your child can go exactly how you wanted it to go."

"Silence!" Kenshin hissed, he felt his eyes flash amber. "I can kill you if I wish!"

"But that would be foolish," the man shook his staff again, causing more powder to rise into the air. This time Kenshin felt a warm body press up against him, and he could almost see the outline of Kaoru's body in front of him. A soft invisible hand pressed against his cheek, and a pair of lips came painfully close to his. Without think Kenshin went to wrap his arms around her, around his wife. Only to find that she wasn't there. This was too much for him, he couldn't handle it, the pain was too fresh. Kenshin felt a wave of grief wash and Kenshin fell to the ground, weeping openly.

"You can have her back Battousai," the man said in a sing-song voice, a gently lullaby. "I can give her back to you; you're beloved and beautiful wife. All you have to do is a small favor for me."

"Name it," Kenshin found himself choking out. His mind argued against him: 'How do you know this man can do what he claims he can, that dust is probably a drug.' But Kenshin didn't care; it was a small, small hope that he wasn't going to extinguish.

"The politician Nigrado Rubedo," the man lost all sweetness to his voice as he broke into business. "He is to blame for my condition; he caused me to wilt like a flower!" The man started to sound crazier and crazier by the minute. "I need you to eliminate him Battousai."

"What?" Kenshin forced himself back up to his knees to stare at the man intently in the eyes. "I don't kill anymore; I vowed I would never kill again."

"I know all about your silly vow," the man spat. "That is why I never approached you earlier. But unless you want to continue your perfect life with your perfect wife, I suggest you do as I say and kill him."

"How do I know that you can or will do what you claim?" Kenshin was suddenly somber. "How do I know if I kill this man you will do what you say?"

"What else do you have?" The man shook his head. "Keep your vow and never kill, or do this one small task and get your wife back. The choice is yours but I urge you to decide soon. My power is limited and I can only do this for so long. It's hard to pull the whole world back in time by three days."

"This task, brining your wife back, will most likely kill me," the man continued on. "But it will be worth it, to see Nigrado dead. It also looks like you could live another good twenty years, and your wife was so young she could live even longer."

"Battousai," the man became much more serious. "You must do this task by nightfall if you want your wife back, I cannot wait any longer!"

"I'll do it!" Kenshin was shocked to hear himself speak. "Just tell me where this man is, and I'll do it if you promise to bring Kaoru back to me!"

"Good," the man smiled a crooked smile. "You will find him at the government building; in a meeting, he receives a break at about 8:00 tonight and that is when you'll strike."

"This is perfect," the man crooned gently. "For if you are seen, it won't matter. You will have the perfect alibi, several people will claim that you were to busy to kill anyone because you were with your wife when she was giving birth."

"Do you promise," Kenshin was choking on his own tongue. "Do you promise to bring her back to me?"

"Yes," the man nodded with a solemn face. "On the grave of my mother and my hatred for Nigrado Rubedo, I will bring your wife back to you if you should succeed."

"I will succeed," Kenshin's voice was harsher, for he was no longer Kenshin. He had completely given himself over to the Battousai raging deep within him. His eyes blazed with a fire that had started deep inside his soul. Though the thought of killing someone was enough to make Kenshin's insides heave, the thought of having his beloved Kaoru back was more than enough to make him forget his vow, enough to make him kill.

"I love you so much Koishii," Kenshin had once whispered tenderly into Kaoru's ear. "I would die for you, I would kill for you."

"You'll never have to," Kaoru told him with a smile on her face. She had lied; his Koishii had lied to him.

Kenshin awaited inside a small room inside the government building. It was deserted, but Kenshin's sources told him that Nigrado always stayed in this room for his break. Kenshin hunched over hidden in the shadows, his sword drawn, he was ready to kill. He had entered the building undetected, and he had already planned for his escape. All he had to do was slay the man and according to his internal clock, Nigrado would arrive within five minutes.

'Am I really going to do this?' Kenshin asked himself. 'Go back on my vow and kill a man who I know not if he did anything wrong?'

'You will for your wife!' Battousai answered back. 'She is the only reason for your existence and now you have a chance at getting her back!" Kenshin fell silent.

'What if the man is not telling the truth, what if he really can't turn back time, which I don't see how he can," Kenshin asked.

'This is a chance I am willing to take,' Battousai answered grimly. 'A chance 'we' are willing to take.' They both fell silent as footsteps approached. A man entered the room, he wasn't Japanese at all, he was a German.

'It doesn't matter,' Kenshin told himself bitterly. Kenshin waited patiently for the man to go deeper into the room. He did, seating himself at a chair in the corner, sighing out loud. Kenshin decided to strike. Rising swiftly from the shadows Kenshin approached the man with his sword drawn.

'Tell him,' the old man had told Kenshin. 'That I, Wolfgang, bid him welcome to Hades.'

"Wolfgang bids you welcome to Hades," Kenshin coldly said as he raised his sword.

"Help!" Rubedo managed to scream once, and only once. Kenshin had already flipped his blade and brought it into contact with the man's flesh. Blood spattered over Kenshin, dots of it covering his face and clothes. Kenshin looked at the dead corpse, then at his sword. The sword he had vowed would never have blood on it again; was covered in it.

'To prove you killed him,' Wolfgang had said. "Bring me his ring; he wears a German crafted ring on his ring finger on the right hand.' Kenshin saw the ring, and he pried it off the dead man's fingers.

"Stop!" Kenshin turned to see a police man standing in the doorway, his revolver drawn and pointed at him. Kenshin merely glanced at him, before he knocked the thin walls through with his sword. He hadn't planned on destroying the walls to get out, but he also hadn't planned on getting caught. He heard a shot fire somewhere behind him, but Kenshin kept running, finding his way to his original escape route. People screamed as he ran by but Kenshin ignored them. He found his way out of the building and raced down the street towards Wolfgang's hideout.

"Did you do it?" The old man jumped up and down like a child waiting for candy. Kenshin carelessly tossed him the ring, watching with cold amber eyes as the man laughed delightfully, like a madman.

"Now you old whelp," Kenshin coolly spoke. "You will bring my wife back or you will die in a much worse way than your friend."

"Of course," the man gleefully nodded. "A deal's a deal isn't it? Now, I can bring you back three days ago at this time and your wife will go through labor as you wish her to."

"How is it that you can do this?" Kenshin asked, curiosity got the better of him.

"You can thank the man you killed," the old man's face darkened. "He runs a business that involves science. They needed a lab rat so they kidnapped me off the street and used me to test their sick experiments. It resulted in my horribly disfigured body, but I always can make several poisons without any materials what so ever, and I can also bend the very wave links of time. But I don't have a lot of time to bring your wife back so that will end my explanation now."

"I was seen," Kenshin told him, his facer completely somber and his golden eyes were as cold and hard as his blade.

"It doesn't matter," the old man said swiftly. "They will remember the death, because I will it into my spell, but they won't be able to bring you in because you were with your wife that night as well. Now drink this." The old man had produced a bottle from no where. Throwing all his caution away, Kenshin drank the foul liquid quickly. The world began to fade fast, spinning around him violently,

"Kenshin," Megumi opened the door of the clinic, walking towards him slowly with something wrapped in her arms.

"Megumi?" Kenshin asked as he looked around. He was in the clinic; Sano and Yahiko were sitting beside him.

"Kaoru has bore a child a boy. Kenshin, you're a father!" Megumi held out the small bundle in her arms. Wrapped inside the cloth was the small child, his child.

"Megumi," Kenshin remained somber as he took the child from Megumi. "Is Kaoru all right?"

"Yes," a smile broke out on her face and Megumi nodded enthusiastically. "She is healing faster than most women, but there is one down side."

"What?" Kenshin asked, worried again. Had the old man gone back on his promise?

"She won't be able to have children ever again," Megumi said sadly. "Her fallopian tubes are nearly crushed, so no more,"

'Yuck!" Yahiko made a face. "Megumi, do you have to explain this? She can't have any more kids, all right?"

"Yahiko," Megumi said sternly. "This is a very sad fact. I'm sure Kaoru and Kenshin wanted more children."

"No," Kenshin said slowly as he handed his child back to Megumi. "I don't think we want any more children. Our son is enough." Kenshin passed Megumi. The one person he wanted to see most in the world waited for him just in the other him. His Kaoru.

I really want to say thank you to crystyl124. I am really sorry that I made such an obvoius mistake and I promise I will go back and change them. Thanks again for telling how to spell it!


	8. Chapter 8

Kenshin entered the room as swiftly as possible. His wife lay before him, defiantly looking better then she had the last time he had seen her alive. Her eyes were closed, and though her face was pale it still had a flush to it. Her small chest rose up and down as she took in breath, her hair had fallen loose from her ponytail and laid scattered about her, like drops of dark dew on the grass in the early morning. Sweat matted her face and brow, showing just how tired she was. But to Kenshin's great joy and happiness, she opened her eyes. They were hazy at first, staring at nothing, then they focused. The blue color he had come to love sharpened when they landed on him.

"I knew I sensed your presence Kenshin," Kaoru said softly. Kenshin stood still for a moment, simply admiring her. She was so beautiful, so vibrant and full of love. He couldn't get enough of her, she was like a drug and he was hopelessly addicted. Within three steps Kenshin was by her side.

"You're alive," Kenshin whispered, his voice was broken with many emotions. Carefully, he scooped her face up in his hands.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kaoru asked with a grin, lighting her whole face up. Kenshin couldn't help, even in her condition. He lowered his face to hers and drilled his lips into hers. Kaoru gasped at his sudden intensity, one minute he was so calm and the next, did she spot amber in his eyes? Thoughts soon fled from her mind. Her body was on fire, craving for his touch, and w hen he finally did touch her body would only ache for more. Her blood felt like it was on fire, burning as it coursed through her body; a pleasant sensation.

"Kenshin!" Megumi stood in the corner, fuming. "This is exactly why I didn't want to let you in the room! Kaoru is still recovering so keep your pants on!" Kenshin pulled away and blushed sheepishly; his eyes once again were Lavender and light.

"I am sorry Miss Megumi that I am!" Kenshin looked down at Kaoru, a blush had spread over her cheeks, but a smile still was brightly lit on her face.

Kenshin sat outside of the dojo, his darling son in his lap. A few weeks had gone by, and Kenshin felt like he had just looked at his son for the first time since he had entered the world.

'Now,' Kenshin thought happily as he tickled his infant son. 'I can truly enjoy being a father.' Strangely enough, Kenshin felt no guilt, no remorse for destroying a man's life so violently, for going back on his vow.

'You did it for Kaoru, you did it for your wife,' Kenshin's darker side told him. 'She deserves life more than that man.' Though Kenshin didn't completely agree with that point of view, nothing affected him. All he felt was joy coursing through his whole being as his son squealed and giggled in his arms.

"How are my two favorite boys?" Kaoru came behind Kenshin and draped her arms around his neck while she rested her body against his. Kenshin sighed happily and leaned into Kaoru; turning his head slightly to kiss her cheek lovingly.

"I believe," Kaoru slowly and seductively slid her arms down Kenshin's chest to their child. "It's Kenji's bedtime!" Kaoru snatched the baby from Kenshin, causing him to shriek happily. Kaoru rested the small child against her shoulder, gently patting his back. The baby immediately settled down and started to mew in his sleep. Turning, Kaoru brought the baby to the room where he slept. Kenshin watched after her, for a moment, before picking himself up and following. He waited until Kaoru put their child to sleep, then as she left the room he snuck up on her.

"Don't do that!" Kaoru hissed quietly as she bumped into his chest, clutching her heart in freight.

"Excuse me," Kenshin gently reached down and grasped Kaoru's wrists in his hands. "But I believe we are long overdue a night to ourselves."

"But," Kaoru gasped slightly, surprised at her husbands aggressiveness. "Everything one is here, we could wake them."

"I believe," Kenshin lower his head to whisper in Kaoru's ear. 'That before you became pregnant we were becoming quite the masters of being quiet during the hour of complication. Maybe it's time to take that skill up again, hmm?" Kenshin's breath in Kaoru's ear caused the hair on the back of her neck to rise. His breath felt warm as it lightly tickled her ear and ran down her neck. Something deep within Kaoru stirred, rising to her stomach and causing a warm sensation to flow over her.

"It was a fine art," Kaoru's voice was sluggish, spilling over her lips in a slurred fashion.

"That's right Koishii," Kenshin lowered his face to rest in her nape, breathing in deeply. "Not many could do it in such a high quality style as you and I." Kenshin planted an opened mouth kiss on her neck, taking his time, tasting her slowly and sensuously. Kaoru felt her knees turn to jelly and she sagged against him. Kenshin wrapped his arms around her, leading the way to their bedroom. He set her on the ground so he could roll out the futon. Kaoru's eyes watched him as he did so, taking him in, drinking the sight of him like a fine wine. Kenshin turned to her and held out his hand to her, his eyes pleading with her, begging her to go to him. Kaoru stifled a gasp, Kenshin's eyes were amber, dark and full of emotions that made him seem more dangerous to her. Despite that, Kaoru inched forward and placed her hand in his. Immediately on contact Kenshin pulled Kaoru to him and locked her lips with his. One hand crushed her body to his while his other one went through her hair, crushing her ponytail in the process. With a clever twist of his body, Kenshin pinned Kaoru down on their futon. His lips left her to travel across her chin and down her neck. He nipped at her neck and gently licked it while his hands slid her kimono down. Soon Kaoru only had her bindings to cover her, which Kenshin soon removed. Somehow, Kenshin had removed all his clothes without Kaoru's knowing. Kenshin sat up, taking her in with his eyes, before he lowered his hands to rest on her well-toned stomach. He began to rub her flat tummy, which had gone down amazingly fast after her pregnancy. Kenshin continued to rub, until his hands slid up to stroke her more rounded flash. Kaoru cried out was sounded to be his name, but quietly so only Kenshin could hear. Soon, Kenshin lowered his mouth to where his hands were to take her in. Kaoru arched below him, allowing him to take her in even more. Kenshin knew he was going agonizingly slow, but he was going to enjoy this night, he had waited so long for it, to long.

I know this was kind of short (which all of my chapters are) but it was shorted than usual. I'm not much of a lemon writer so this was hard for me.


	9. Chapter 9

"What exactly is wrong with me?" Kaoru asked Megumi in disbelieve.

"Would you calm down?" Megumi snapped. Kaoru and Kenshin had come to Megumi's clinic early that morning, to discus some strange symptoms Kaoru was having. They couple sat rigid, Kenshin's eyes darted back and forth, always landing on his wife, it was almost like he was afraid she would disappear.

"It's only the flu," Megumi rubbed her temples and sighed. "Honestly, you two are acting like she's dieing."

"Megumi," Kenshin began softly. "Is Kaoru sick because we slept together?"

"Kenshin!" Both Megumi and Kaoru screamed out, Kaoru's face turning steadily redder.

"No!" Megumi shook her head violently. "I told the first, second and third time you asked! No sexual contact will cause Kaoru any pain!" Kenshin sighed inwardly; he was prepared to abstain for the rest of his life if Kaoru needed him to. No matter how painful it would be.

"Kenshin," Kaoru had asked the morning after. "Are you at all, sad, that we can't have any more children?"

"No," Kenshin answered honestly. Kaoru's face fell a bit.

"Kaoru," Kenshin had tried his best to sooth her, rolling over so her body was pinned tightly under his. "I don't think I could go as long as we did without doing 'this' again. Also," Kenshin buried his face in the crook of Kaoru's neck. "It was far too close."

"What?" Kaoru had been confused at his answer, and she still was. "Too close?"

"I nearly lost you," Kenshin's reply was muffled as he started to nuzzle her neck with his mouth and nose. "I can't handle it, I can't do that again!" His voice had been strained.

"Kenshin," Kaoru ran her fingers through his hair, trying her best to calm his invisible fears. "Megumi said that I had a healthy pregnancy, healthier than most." That conversation played loudly in Kenshin's ears as he and Kaoru walked back to the dojo. He grasped her hand tightly in his, afraid for some reason.

'Kaoru's right,' Kenshin lightly scolded himself. 'I do have invisible fears. But for some reason I believe this flu is something more.'

Tomoe couldn't sleep, couldn't eat. The normal functions her body was supposed to perform had stopped and a deep pit of guilt, remorse, and pity filled her. She had begun to use her poison. She had waited for Kenshin to make Kaoru's meal, when she slipped in to talk to him. He had been so distracted during their conversation that Tomoe had no problem slipping the poison into the food.

"Only small doses," the old man had told her. "Otherwise it will be far too obvious when she dies." Kenshin would never suspect her of doing such a thing, and he took the tray to Kaoru and let her eat.

'I can't believe I did that!' Tomoe had screamed at herself. 'That I am doing this!' Deep inside Tomoe, she knew, she wasn't going to quit despite her horrible feelings. Kaoru didn't deserve this, didn't deserve to die. She had a wonderful life laid down before her, a beautiful baby boy and a loving, and highly attractive, husband.

'I promise you this Kaoru,' Tomoe whispered in her mind, a desperate attempt to ease her growing guilt that wiggled in her gut like a snake. 'When you die, I will make sure your son will live happily. I will raise him as my own, for you Kaoru.' It helped a bit, knowing her horrible murder wouldn't affect an innocent child. He would be too young to even remember his true mother. He would avoid pain all together. Kenshin, she was sure, would fall into a deep depression. But she would be able to life him out of it, coax him back to the real world. Tomoe entered the kitchen. The old man was dead; he had died mysteriously on the same night Kaoru gave birth to Kenji. But his directions were clear enough for Tomoe to follow.

"Every meal," he had told her. "Put only a small amount into her meal. In the time of three weeks she will be gone." As Tomoe repeated the directions in her head, she silently dumped a little powder into Kaoru's rice, stirring it up. The rice looked completely normal when she was all done.

Kaoru sighed happily as she rested her head against the doorway. Despite her growing illness, she couldn't help but feel joy. True, Tomoe had not left the dojo yet, but all thoughts that Kenshin would disappear with her had disappeared. For a strange reason, he couldn't get enough of her lately. Every night he connected with her, once he even did it twice. Just the other day he had cornered her in the middle of the day while the dojo had been deserted. Out in their secluded yard Kenshin made her his underneath the sun, in broad daylight!

"I've always wanted to do this," Kenshin had whispered so passionately into her ear when he entered her. "I have always wanted to make you mine in the sun, to see your body underneath the sunlight." Kaoru had objected at first, she always did. But she gave in as well, as she always did. And to top it all off, Kaoru had an amazingly cute baby boy named Kenji. He was adorable, a smaller version of Kenshin only chubbier.

"Life couldn't get any better," Kaoru told herself, even as a coughing attack hit her.

Kenshin stopped washing the laundry. He could hear Kaoru coughing inside the house. Her flu had been getting worse. To say he desired her above everything else was an understatement. Kenshin craved for her constantly since the birth of their son. Every night he had her, and sometimes that wasn't enough and he had to take her during the day. Even now he wanted her more than anything. But Kenshin steeled himself as he went to find his coughing wife. She was on the porch, leaning slightly on the post because her attack. Her small lithe shoulders shook violently as the coughs racked through her fragile body. Gently, Kenshin came behind Kaoru and pulled her into his arms. He propped her against his chest and soothingly rubbed her back, chasing away her coughs.

"Thank you," Kaoru's voice was croaky and shaky; her eyes had watered up from her attack.

"Sit," Kenshin lower Kaoru to the ground and rested her against the post. "I'll bring you some tea." Kaoru simply nodded and closed her eyes as Kenshin walked to the kitchen.

'This isn't a normal flu,' Kenshin thought to himself as he put some water over the stove. 'But I don't know what it is.' When the tea was finished, Kenshin went back to his wife.

"Kaoru," Kenshin nudged her awake. "I have your tea."

"Thank you," Kaoru sat back up and took the tea from her husband.

"Feeling any better?" Kenshin asked as he watched her drink the tea.

"Yes," Kaoru nodded happily, but flinched on the inside. She did not feel better, what kind of flu was this?

"If you're feeling better," Kenshin gently nudged his nose against the soft skin of her cheek. "I can find a way for us to pass the time."

"Hmm," Kaoru set her empty mug aside and leaned her cheek into her husbands' nose. "It couldn't be what we've been doing so far could it? What we did last night, yesterday, and the night before, and the one before that?"

"Are you sick of our little 'game'?" Kenshin asked as he dragged Kaoru over to sit in between his legs.

"Not at all," Kaoru replied as she settled in, nestling her body comfortably into his chest. Kenshin rested his hands on her stomach and closed his eyes.

'Maybe,' Kenshin thought to himself. 'If I just think to myself that I'm touching her, rubbing her, I might not have to really do it.' Kenshin settled his head on her shoulder and tested his new theory. He imagined his hands rubbing Kaoru's stomach, moving upward to pinch her stroke her,

"Kenshin!" Kaoru shrieked. Kenshin immediately withdrew his hands muttering sorry under his breath over and over.

'Let's see,' Kenshin bean to ponder Kaoru's illness again. 'I am the only one feeding Kaoru and I know that's healthy.'

"You know Kenshin," Kaoru broke his thoughts with a shy but seductive voice. "I didn't tell you to stop." Kenshin's train of thought was broken completely and a smile crept over his face.

"Kaoru," Kenshin entered their room carrying her breakfast. Her flu had taken a turn for the worst. She could no longer get out of bed and Kenshin brought everything to her. Kenshin looked at his slumbering wife and shuddered. She looked so much like she did the night she had died. Her face was pale and her breath was shallow. Her chest rattled every time she took a breath. She didn't stir at Kenshin's call to her, laid still and deep in her slumber. Kenshin placed the tray on the floor beside their futon. Gently, Kenshin lowered his lips to his Kaoru's ear.

"Wake up Koishii," Kenshin whispered softly, his breath brushing against her skin and caused a few hairs to rise. Yet Kaoru did not wake.

"Kaoru," Kenshin shook her lightly, careful so not to alarm her when she did awake. She didn't, Kaoru remained still and unmoving on the futon. Kenshin felt fear and bile rise in his throat. Hastily Kenshin shoved it back down.

"Kaoru," Kenshin shook her again, harder. She still did not wake; Kenshin felt his skin prick with terror.

"Wake up Kaoru," Kenshin's voice began to grow in volume and desperation. He began to shake her harder and harder, praying and pleading to God that she would wake.

"Kaoru!" Kenshin could no longer hear his own voice, could no longer sense anything around him.

"Kenshin," Sano peeped his head in the door, looking around. "We heard you yelling, is everything all-,"

"Sano," Kenshin's voice was softer, but it wasn't his own. It sounded like it belonged to a small child who had lost a parent and was alone in a crowd. "Please, Sano, please go get Megumi."

"Kenshin-,"

"Go!" Kenshin's voice became harsh in an instant and Sano felt no need to stay and argue. Kenshin turned back to his wife who was still. With his hand shaking terribly, Kenshin checked Kaoru's pulse. It was still going, signifying life was still within. Kaoru was still alive but un-waking. Kenshin sighed in some relief. There was still hope, Kaoru was alive.

"Koishii," Kenshin whispered to her, his voice cracking terribly. "Please, I can't lose you again." Kenshin heard Sano's footsteps as he entered the dojo, Megumi was with him.

"What seems to be the problem?" Kenshin heard Megumi ask Sano with a faint voice.

"I don't know," Sano replied between gasps. "You're just going to have to ask Kenshin." Kenshin took a deep breath and waited patiently for the two to enter the room. He could hear them come down the hall, they were outside the door.

"Megumi," Kenshin spoke as soon as the door opened. "Kaoru won't wake; she still has a pulse and breaths but won't wake." Kenshin's voice was strangely calm, his eyes were closed and it seemed that he was more irritated than anything else. Deep within, Kenshin wanted to scream, he wanted to shake Megumi and demand that she fix this, to make Kaoru better. The only thing keeping Kenshin calm was the tiny faint pulse beating within his wife who was lying so silent beside him.

"She still hasn't recovered from her flu?" Megumi asked, disbelieving.

"No," Kenshin answered he sighed, forcing all his bottled rage out in his breath. Megumi crept forward, checking Kaoru's pulse and temperature, among other things.

"Kenshin," Megumi slowly spoke, carefully choosing her words. "Kaoru's temperature has risen to a dangerous level. Her body is attempting to rid itself of the flu by heating itself up. Have you,"

"Yes," Kenshin too, spoke calmly. His eyes still closed and his powerful fists clenched. "I followed all your instructions, all your orders, everything. I cannot imagine what is wrong because I have done everything."

"Well," Megumi thought for a moment. "I,"

"Kenshin!" Yahiko stepped into the room, looking nervous. "Uh, there are some people out here who demand to see you."

"Now?" Kenshin opened one eye to look at Yahiko. "Right now?"

"Well," Yahiko shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "They're police men." Everyone, including Kenshin, jumped slightly.

"Did they have a reason?" Kenshin asked coolly.

"No," Yahiko shook his head. "They, uh, just want to see you." Kenshin pushed air out through his nostrils to calm himself before climbing to his feet. Kenshin brushed past Yahiko so quickly he blinked. The sunlight stung Kenshin's eyes but he did not blink, he would not allow himself the comfort. Three policemen stood in the courtyard of the dojo, looking nervous yet firm themselves. When they saw Kenshin they immediately hardened their eyes, tightened their grip on any weapon they had, and straightened their backs.

"Himura Kenshin," the head policeman spoke firmly, yet fear still gripped his voice. "We place you under arrest, you are to remain quiet and come with us."

"What?" Kenshin asked, startled. He certainly hadn't been expecting that. "Under what crime?"

"The attempted murder of your wife, Himura Kaoru."

Sorry it took so long to update. I broke my thumb on my stupid boatlift and it is incredibly difficult to type. It's in a cast and I won't be able to move it for a good four months.


	10. Chapter 10

"Do you have any proof behind your claim?" Kenshin asked angrily. The police had brought him to the police station; refusing to hear him speak until they arrived.

"You're the one who was taking care of your wife," none other than Saitou was the one questioning. "You've told us yourself."

"Saitou," Kenshin hissed angrily. "You know perfectly well that I would never attempt to murder my own wife!"

"A couple of months ago I would have," Saitou agreed. "But I know you killed that politician Himura, Nigrado Rubedo. Several witness saw you."

"You know full and well," Kenshin stated calmly, though his insides wriggled frantically. "That I was with my wife while she was in labor the entire night."

"I don't know how you did it Himura," Saitou gritted his teeth. "But I know you killed that man. You somehow managed to be in two places at once."

"You have no proof against me for that crime," Kenshin had already been brought to the station and questioned. But Sano had come with him, insisting that Kenshin had been with him the whole night at the clinic. Megumi had also spoken out as well as Kaoru. Kenshin was immediately cleared.

"Like I said Himura," Saitou lit a cigarette and blew a long puff of smoke into the air. "I don't know how you did it, but you did."

"Lord Saitou," another policeman carefully opened the door, apparently afraid of incurring Saitou's wrath for interrupting his interrogation.

"What is it?" Saitou threw his cigarette to the ground and stomped it out.

"We have news on Kaoru Himura's condition," the man's voice clearly shook.

"Well speak!" Saitou barked, concentrating on the man.

"She's awake now and recovering," the man's voice grew steadier as he saw he had Saitou's approval to speak.

"You see Himura," Saitou now turned to Kenshin. "Now that you're gone, you haven't been able to poison her and she's awake and recovering now." Kenshin sat in silence, to relieved to speak. Kaoru was awake, she was alive. He felt his heart beat again.

"Has she spoken to anyone?" Saitou asked, turning back to the policeman.

"Ah, yes," the man grew uncomfortable again.

"We can use anything she said against Himura, tell me, what did she say?"

"She, uh," the policeman swallowed tightly. "She wants to know where her husband is and when he'll be home."

"You even have her tricked Himura," Saitou turned back to Kenshin, visibly angry. "What's your reason Kenshin, your motive? Is it because your old wife is in town, maybe you wanted to run away with her? But you couldn't do that, you've already re-married. So did you have to get rid of wife?"

"I would never do that!" Kenshin leapt to his feet. He too was now plainly angry. His eyes were slits, as were Saitou's. They both glared at each other, neither one wanting to back down.

"It's already been decided," Saitou spoke evenly, not looking away from Kenshin for even a moment. "You're punishment, that is."

"And what is it?" Kenshin spoke calmly as well.

"Since I am the chief of police," Saitou narrowed his eyes more. "The law clearly states that I have the power to choose your sentence, and I have chosen. Himura Kenshin, you are hereby sentenced to death for the attempted murder of your wife."

Tomoe couldn't believe this had happened. Never, not in a million years had she even thought that Kenshin would get blamed.

"The poison was supposed to leave no trace behind," Tomoe had cried out desperately in her mind. "Everyone was supposed to think that it was her flu." Of course, Tomoe didn't even think the police would care that Kaoru was sick and dieing. But it seemed that the police were almost out to get Kenshin. They had been watching ever since the birth of Kenji, waiting for a slip up from Kenshin. What kind of slip up, Tomoe couldn't even imagine.

"Everyone!" Sano came racing into the dojo, out of breath from running. "Come quickly!"

"Shut up Sano!" Megumi hissed. "Kaoru is sleeping as is Kenji."

"Does she know that Kenshin has even been arrested?" Sano asked.

"No," Megumi shook her head. "I've just told her that the police needed his help tracking a man. It'd break to learn that he has been arrested for a crime he clearly didn't do."

"You're going to have to tell her soon," Sano looked stricken. "Because Saitou truly believes he tried to murder her; now Kenshin's sentenced to death!"

"What?" Tomoe raced forward and grabbed Sano's hands and gripped them tightly within her own.

"They've decided to hang him," Sano shook her, than looked at Megumi. "Tomorrow morning."

"You've got to be kidding?" Megumi sounded hysterical. "They can't kill him, they have little proof!"

"Since Kaoru has gotten better since he left they say that's all the proof they need," Sano spat angrily into the dust. "What are we going to do?" The conversation faded away from Tomoe. Kenshin was going to die, because of what she did? Tomoe tore herself from Sano's grip and stumbled away. What could she do? If she came forward and told the truth, then not only would she be the one to die but Kenshin would truly hate her for everything she was and everything she did. She couldn't blame him, now she regretted it all. She felt tears weal up in her eyes. Without Kenshin alive, the little boy who looked almost identical to him would grow up without a father. Without Kenshin, Tomoe shook her head violently.

"What am I going to do?" She asked miserably.

Kenshin sat alone in his cell. So, this was how he would die? Strangely, Kenshin felt at peace. Kaoru was alive; he didn't care if he died as long as she was well. He knew she would be devastated, but she would continue to live. She would live with their son.

"Kenji," Kenshin muttered. "I'm sorry I won't be able to watch you grow. Please take good care of your mother."

"Himura!" A gruff looking man opened his cell and stepped in. "It's time. We can do this the easy way, or I can get several men to bring you up."

"I'll come on my own," Kenshin spoke softly.

"Good," the man was surprised. Most men did not act so calmly before they died. He waited for Kenshin to join him, than they both turned and walked to the gallows.

"Kenshin Himura," a judge spoke when he entered the small room in the back of the station. "You are sentenced to death on the crime of attempted murder, do you confess?"

"No," Kenshin spoke calmly. "I don't." Saitou stood in the room, hidden in the shadows. The same man who led Kenshin to the gallows shoved him over the trap doors then placed the noose around Kenshin's neck.

"I always thought I'd be the one to kill you Himura," Saitou spoke from the shadows, smoking. "But this will have to do."

"Lord Saitou!" A man's voice rang from the other side of the door. "A man is here! He is demanding that we set Himura free!"

"What?" Saitou straightened up, just as the door broke down.

"Kenshin!" Sano tore into the room. "I won't let them kill you!"

"Restrain him!" Saitou ordered as several men tried to pin him down.

"He didn't do it!" Sano took one of the men in his arms and hurdled him across the room. "Kenshin would never try and kill Kaoru!"

"Sano," Kenshin spoke calmly. "Please don't interfere with the law."

"I have proof!" Sano shouted out from beneath a pile of men. "The real person confessed! You can't kill him!"

"What?" Saitou roared. "Where is he?"

"I'm right here," Tomoe quietly entered the room, her eyes downcast.

"What?" Saitou and Kenshin asked together, both shocked.

"A woman was the attempted murderer?" Saitou asked, disbelieved.

"Tomoe," Kenshin asked. "Is this true?"

"Yes," Tomoe's voice was small, but it cut clear and rang like a bell. "I, I just wanted you back!" Tomoe sank to her knees and started to cry. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks. "I was just so desperate, I couldn't, I didn't think straight. I wanted you back so badly I was the one who poisoned Kaoru."

"Do you have any proof?" Saitou asked. "You could just be posing to get Himura off the hook."

"Here is the poison," Tomoe tossed a package forward. "I obtained from a man who is now dead." Saitou snatched the parcel up and studied it.

"She's right," Saitou swore under his breath. "This is the same poison we found in the food."

"What will happen to her?" Kenshin asked; his eyes downcast. He stood still as the man removed the noose form his neck.

"She'll be executed," Saitou spoke as he threw the poison back at Tomoe. It hit her and lay on the floor.

"No," Kenshin stepped down from the gallows.

"Did you say something Himura?" Saitou turned his golden eyes on him.

"She will not be executed," Kenshin's eyes were hard. "I will choose the punishment."


	11. Chapter 11

"Kenshin!" Tomoe's cries still echoed in his ears. "I love you; I love you so much it hurts!"

"I know," Kenshin had replied calmly and quiet coldly. "But I love someone else now Tomoe. I love Kaoru and she and I have a family now."

"Do with me what you will," Tomoe answered dejectedly. "I deserve it." Kenshin had told Tomoe her punishment and Saitou had no choice but to agree with him.

"Now," Kenshin thought with a sigh. "I can go home and things might finally return to normal." The dojo was in view, Kenshin was somewhat afraid to approach it. What would Kaoru think when he told her his punishment for Tomoe? She would surely be angry. Did she even know about this whole affair? Sano insisted that Megumi had lied to Kaoru, telling her the police needed him to track someone down. Nevertheless, Kenshin slowly entered the dojo, his feet scraping the whole way.

"I've finally told her what happened," Megumi greeted Kenshin ad the doorway.

"And?" Kenshin promoted, nervous of how Kaoru would react.

"Why don't you go see her?" Megumi pointed towards their room. "She's been very worried about you." Kenshin nodded and continued forward. He could hear Kaoru within, she was singing to Kenji, probably putting him to sleep. Kenshin silently slid the door open. He had been right; Kaoru laid Kenji down on his futon and tucked him in tightly before placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. She let out a low sigh and watched Kenji for a moment, his small chest rose and fell smoothly. Kaoru climbed to her feet and turned to leave the room. She didn't see Kenshin until she reached the door; her gaze was directed towards the floor. When she did finally look up she was nearly face to face with Kenshin.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru let out a small gasp and stood still for a moment. Kenshin braced himself for the worst; did she even know what had happened to Tomoe? The police made sure her punishment was executed as soon as Kenshin left. Kaoru finally gained her senses and threw herself forward, nearly knocking Kenshin over with her weight, latching her fingers within his gi.

"Kaoru-," Kenshin was cut off. Kaoru smothered her lips against his, robbing him of air but replacing it with something much better. Kenshin closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Kaoru, bringing her as close as possible. When Kaoru finally broke the kiss to allow air to enter their lungs she rubbed her nose against his, kissed his cheek, forehead, and temple. Finally, she too threw her arms around Kenshin and hugged him close.

"Kenshin," Kaoru spoke as she nuzzled his neck. "What happened?"

"Let's just stay like this," Kenshin rested his head on top of hers, burying his face into her hair. "Just a little bit longer." Kenshin breathed her in; buried his entire being within her. Allowing her to sweep him away in everything she was.

"Kaoru," Kenshin pulled away and gripped Kaoru by her forearms.

"Kenshin," Kaoru offered him a large smile. "I'm so glad you're all right. When Megumi told me they were going to execute you I," Kaoru began to tremble and Kenshin wrapped her in his arms once again, clutching her close to him and trying desperately to stop her from shaking. He kissed her neck just once before pulling away.

"I'm alive," Kenshin offered a small smile to Kaoru. "Thanks to Tomoe."

"But Kenshin," Kaoru's face clouded. "I thought she was the cause for all this."

"Yes," Kenshin agreed. "I was horrified to learn that she was the cause for your illness. But,"

"No buts Kenshin!" Kaoru began to grow angry. "She would have killed me if the police hadn't had come. And you nearly died as well because of it! Don't you dare tell me you forgave her?"

"You of all people see the good within everyone," Kenshin smiled softly and began to lightly brush his fingers through her hair. "You saw it in me." Kaoru smiled and rubbed her cheek against his chest.

"You should know though," Kaoru said with gleaming eyes. "That I never did like Tomoe, at least, when she was here. I first thought that she was just trying to get her life back on track. But she never left, and I knew she wanted you. I believe she even wanted Kenji; he looks so much like you."

"I know," Kenshin admitted softly.

"What happened to her?" Kaoru asked, turning her head to look Kenshin in the eye.

"She is forever banned from Tokyo," Kenshin told her, carefully guarding his eyes against hers. "She is to find her brother and never return." A moment of silence followed this.

"That's it?" Kaoru asked with a raised eyebrow. "No time in prison, not even community service?"

"Well," Kenshin struggled for a moment. "No."

"I can't believe it," Kaoru sighed loudly. "Saitou actually went easy on someone. I'm surprised she didn't even face the death penalty."

"Well," Kenshin uncomfortably shuffled his feet. "Saitou didn't choose the punishment."

"Who did?" Kaoru held her body rigid, waiting for his answer.

"I did," Kenshin answered softly. Kaoru remained silent, holding herself like a statue.

"Kaoru," Kenshin reached for her and caught her arm in his hand.

"No!" Kaoru violently tore herself from his grip and began to back away from him.

"Please Kaoru," Kenshin tried to catch her arm again. "Don't you understand? I of all people need to offer forgiveness where it is sought, for I of all people seek above all else."

"What she did was horrible!" Kaoru dodged Kenshin once again, bumping her shoulder into the wall in the process. "How can you even speak of forgiveness when she would have destroyed everything you and I hold dear?"

"I have destroyed many thing people had held dear," Kenshin murmured softly.

"Your intent was not based on jealousy or desperation," Kaoru rubbed her shoulder as she spoke. "You fought for what you believed in at the moment, not to gain your own happiness." Kaoru swore slightly under her breath, her shoulder really hurt now.

"I'm not sure of what answer you seek from me," Kenshin bowed his head; his bangs hid his eyes from view. "Just tell this unworthy one of what you wish." Kaoru growled angrily and tore out into the courtyard.

"Kaoru!" Kenshin followed her, following her as a dog would his owner. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to a walk," Kaoru continued walking. Kenshin continued to follow.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru stopped and clenched her fists angrily. "I want to go for a walk _alone!_ That is what I wish of this unworthy one, to let me walk alone for once!" Kaoru stomped out of view, leaving Kenshin to stand alone in the courtyard, staring after his wife.

'She has a right to be angry,' Kenshin told himself softly in his head.

'Yes but she's your wife, she should understand why you needed to forgive Tomoe,' Kenshin argued with himself.

'Kaoru nearly died of this,' Kenshin reminded himself. 'I almost died because of this.'

'But she of all people understands how hard it is to acquire someone's forgiveness, when one desperately seeks it. She knows how it feels when this mercy is not granted for the one who needs it.'

'How does she know this?'

'She knows this through you,' Kenshin told himself. 'She experiences everything with you, all your pain, joy, love. Maybe that's why she is truly upset, because through out this whole ordeal you have guarded your feelings from her, so she is unable to feel what you're feeling now.'

'True,' Kenshin scolded himself. 'I've spent a lot of time connecting with her physically, but not emotional. That must be the hole that both she and I are feeling now.'

'Maybe it's time to go and explain the reason we gave Tomoe this punishment,'

'Agreed.'

Kenshin found Kaoru sitting on top of the hill that faced the river. The breeze filtered through her hair, causing her raven locks to flow in the wind like a river itself. Her face was sad; her eyes mirrored the emotions that played inside her heart. Her blue eyes shimmered, like two twin pools of sadness. She knew Kenshin was near her, he could tell. They were forever connected, she could sense him better than anyone else and he for her.

"Kaoru," Kenshin sat down next to her, painfully close but careful not to touch any part of her. "Let me explain why I gave Tomoe such a punishment." Kaoru grunted in response, he body shifting slightly.

"You see," Kenshin began, letting his emotions play in the open where Kaoru could easily read them.

"Wait Kenshin!" Kaoru turned to look at him, her eyes bottled up with unshed tears. She looked at him for a moment, studying him. Then she bowed her head and cried softly. "I'm so sorry." Kenshin was shocked by her reaction; this had not been what he had expected.

"Why are you sorry?" Kenshin immediately wrapped his wife into his arms, cradling her head against his chest. "You of all people needn't feel this way."

"But I do," Kaoru continued to cry softly. Neither sounds nor sobs escaped her lips. Only silent tears drizzled down her cheeks. "I should understand why you gave Tomoe your forgiveness, and I do now!"

"You do?" Kenshin began to rub Kaoru's back, trying to cease her tears.

"Yes," Kaoru kept her face hidden from his view. "You are constantly seeking atonement for what you have done, and forgiveness from those you have hurt. You know what it feels like to not receive their forgiveness, the pain that comes with the fact of knowing you've changed their lives and they are still mad. That is a feeling you wouldn't wish upon anyone, not even Tomoe."

"Kaoru-" Kenshin began.

"Let me continue!" Kaoru pleaded. "Also, you need to show by example to the world that you are willing to forgive those who have done wrong to you. This is another way for you to seek atonement, by forgiving Tomoe for what she has done to you." Kenshin smiled and cupped Kaoru's chin within his hand; forcing her to look at him.

"Kaoru," Kenshin held her face firmly in one hand while his other brushed her tears away. "You understand me better than anyone."

"I should hope so," Kaoru sniffed. "I'm your wife. Kenshin chuckled deep in his throat and kissed her forehead. Kaoru leaned in, allowing him to pull her closer, resting her entire body against his chest.

"Besides," Kaoru added. "I guess this means you'll rarely ever see Tomoe."

"Rarely?" Kenshin asked as buried his face into her cheek while his other hand ran up and down her neck slowly. "How about never?"

"Never?" Kaoru arched her head back, giving Kenshin more room to rub.

"I have no reason to leave Tokyo," Kenshin lowered his face to Kaoru's exposed neck, gently brushing his lips against her skin. "Everything I need is here, and she is not allowed to enter." Kenshin placed one firm kiss on Kaoru's neck before trailing much lighter kisses afterwards. His hand began to rub her shoulder, pulling her kimono lower and lower each time, slowly exposing her shoulder.

"Kenshin," Kaoru allowed him to lower her into the grassy hillside. "I love you."

"Kaoru," Kenshin lowered himself to her level, his body pressing hers into the soft grass. "You need to understand this, when I say I love you, I am barely scratching the surface of what I truly feel." Kenshin bumped his nose next to hers, his breath tickling her skin.

"Such simple words can never show how much I feel for you," Kenshin lower his head to her neck, kissing her collarbone once. "Actions can never show you how I truly feel. There is no possible way that I can show you how I feel. I can only spend all my days with you, showing you in every possible way." Kenshin raised his head back up to Kaoru's, aligning her lips with his.

"I am so attracted to you," Kenshin whispered against her lips. "That I constantly ache for you, every moment that I am not with you hurts and sometimes I must completely connect with you in order to quell this fire a little." Kenshin kissed her lips softly, taking her bottom lip between his teeth and brushing it lightly with his tongue. He tipped his head sideways; allowing his tongue to easily glide into her mouth like it was made specifically for that purpose.

"I will always need you," Kenshin sensuously kissed the side of Kaoru's mouth with an open mouthed kiss. "Physically, emotionally, and spiritually. Kaoru I will never get enough of you, all I can do is try." Kenshin took Kaoru completely into his arms and gave her bruising and demanding kiss.

"Kenshin," Kaoru moaned as he continued down her neck, where he found his favorite spot and began to give it intimate attention. "We should go back to the dojo,"

"How can you even think straight?" Kenshin asked as he unattached himself from her neck to gaze at her face lovingly.

"It's not easy," Kaoru admitted as she wriggled her arm into his gi. "But someone has to do it."

"True," Kenshin kissed her gently on the temple before scooping her up into his arms.

"Then we're off to the dojo," Kenshin declared. "To finish what we started here." As Kenshin carried Kaoru off, he too began to open Kaoru's kimono.

"No one's home besides Kenji," Kenshin explained as Kaoru protested. "And be happy I haven't ripped these clothes from your body."

"You're lucky I can't have kids," Kaoru kissed the underside of Kenshin's jaw.

"Or?" Kenshin lifted his head a bit, allowing more space for Kaoru's wandering mouth to explore.

"Or we'd be up to our ears in children," Kaoru replied as she made her way down his neck. "Would you go faster or I might get up and run there!" Kaoru buried her face in Kenshin's chest, her fists balled up in his clothes with frustration.

"What's the rush?" Kenshin asked as he made his way to the dojo slowly. "We have all our lives; also I need to come up with some new methods."

"I'm perfectly fine with your old ones," Kaoru said with a dark blush that splashed over her cheeks.

"But I know of several things we haven't done yet," Kenshin replied as he slid his hands down her back, playing with her bindings. "And I am willing to try them."

There, it's done. So sorry it took such a long time. But I was honestly scared to write this last chapter, I don't want to offend anybody. Some of you may not be happy with my ending, but I've had it planned this way before I even began writing this story and I tried to change it for you, but it wasn't sincere so I changed it back. It just doesn't seem to be very natural for Kenshin not to forgive Tomoe and I am truly sorry if you're disappointed or if you've wasted any time reading this. Thanks for sticking around to the end, even if you don't like it. Remember, it's the journey that matters, not the destination!


End file.
